Hiro Naito
Hiro Naito' (夢智 寛, '''''Naito Hiro) He is a Member of Generation Z. He was known as "The Spirit" in Generation Z. Appearance Hiro is a tall, white skin player, his hair is quite short his hair is parted on the right side and black eyes. his most distuingished feature is his unusual skill. He Wears Blue.Red,and White Jersey with black numbers, his jersey number is 00. his preferred shoes are Nike. His Casual Attire when not in school is plain black hoodie and camo designed pants. Personality He is the most versatile player in the world he is good at everything like pass, shoot, dribble, steal, rebound (offensive and defensive), and block. He is kind to people especially his teammates. When He is in Zone though things are about to change Hiro will be mad and use all of his power to defeat the opponents. After the Zone he will play like a "Before the Zone" but enhance but not as strong as during the Zone. History Early Years Hiro was born in Gifu. his Father was also a Legendary Basketball Player in Japanese National Basketball Team His father was well remembered in the company due to his plays his name was Heihachi Naito. His Father teach him how to be a versatile player since his height is taller than his father his height is for Small Forward. Nothing is much known to Hiro's Life in Middle School. Story He moved to Tokyo and automatically became a member of ' Generation Z. '''He was a well known player in Middle School After Hiro realize that he was a part of 40 Greatest Basketball Player of Modern Japan he became excited to play against the other 39 players. Skill "Spirit" Skill Hiro is a versatile player but it does not end there. He was known as "The Spirit" after all. He can just look to someone and can actually know what their job/career/hobby like a detective. In basketball court he can just look to an opposing player and can actually know their skills and/or signature moves, just like Kise Ryota he can copy it but he requires practice to do it. He can just look in your "spirit" and "soul" and he instantly knows you. The other "Spirit" Skill is "fighting spirit" or known as being competitive. During games just like Akashi Seijuro he can predict your plays but he does not have special eyes or something he can just predict it. Versatile Hiro can do anything he can dribble like crazy (crossovers and ankle break), can shoot anywhere in the court (not the half court, center line and full court) he can steal the ball because of his good visions and he can know if the pass is right or wrong and he can block during fast breaks and rebound both offensive and defensive. Zone If they are in the verge of losing Hiro will be in the Zone. All his skills will be more enhance and he is much faster the same speed as Aomine Daiki during zone. Weakness if Hiro is in the zone he can only use this skills for 8 minutes so he can only use zone for 2 minutes in every quarter. Stats Before Zone During Zone After Zone Quotes *"Everyone has rights to play basketball!" (about to go to the Zone) Trivia * His Name Hiro (寛) means generous while Nai (夢) means dream and To (智) means wisdom * In school, his best courses are English and Math * According to the '''CHARACTERS BIBLE:' ** Hiro's type of girl is an outgoing and smart person. ** If Hiro would have an alternate job it will be a Detective. ** His favorite food is Fries without salt or flavoring ** His hobbies are playing video games, practice basketball, and cooking ** His motto is "Don't judge the book by it's cover" Category:Players